The invention relates to a teeming spout which has on its inside a plurality of picket-like metal segments separated from one another by slots and on its outside it is surrounded by an induction coil having a power feed at one end and a power return at its other end.
A teeming spout of the above kind is described for example in DE-A 40 11 392. The induction coil is represented in that document as if on the side with the power feed and power return the same number of turns run one above the other as on the opposite side. Since the windings, however, must be helical in shape, there will necessarily be one less winding section on the side opposite the power feed and power return. Consequently the field there is weaker than it is at the power feed and return. For this reason a transverse component of the force of the magnetic field develops by which the metal stream is deflected. For many applications, therefore, it cannot be alligned precisely enough.
DE-A 41 40 723 (U.S. Ser. No. 07/868,542) describes two induction coils for teeming spouts, which are symmetrical and therefore produce a symmetrical field, thereby preventing any lateral deflection of the metal stream. Such induction coils, however, are difficult to make and due to opposite current directions in adjacent winding areas and to intersections they lead to considerable energy losses.